


I love you but...you don't love me..

by flipflops



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't know..don't ask me.., Sultry Sunday Smut Series, really angsty Oliver., smut?, this has a plot...sort of.., why do I try to write smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot..Yes! I have one.</p><p>Oliver has to become what she says she needs because he told her he couldn't be what she wanted. What she needs is sex. He's the man for the job..only he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you but...you don't love me..

**Author's Note:**

> Today was not a good writing day..I did my best..please be kind! *hides face*

Oliver waited for her. He will always wait for her. He knows this about himself now. He’s already naked and waiting. Since returning, this is all of her he gets. He told her he couldn’t be what she wanted, so he became what she needed. Now..Stolen moments away from everyone. Sure, they’re teammates but not friends. Not anymore. He did that, too. He hears her coming down the steps. They are meeting in his back up place, his secret place, their secret place. He pulls on his short hair, he hates this. But he loves her. He will be whatever and whoever she needs him to be. 

She stops and he smiles at her. 

“You’re late.”

She makes a face, “R--He kept me late. Sorry.” They don’t say his name. Ever. That is Oliver’s only rule. Hers is that they never talk about this. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

 

She smiles and steps out of her heels. Then she pulls her hair out of her ponytail and shakes it. She unzips the zipper on the side of her dress and lowers it. No bra. She really doesn’t like them. She lets her eyes drift down his body, then licks her lips. He smirks. He still has that part of her.

She slowly walks over to him. He meets her half way and picks her up carrying her to the cheap bed they keep here. It’s the only furniture they keep here. He stands beside it. The cheap bed reminds him this is temporary for her. He shakes his head to rid himself of that thought. She is kissing his neck and scratching his head. God, how he loves this woman. He knows how this goes on nights like tonight. She wants something quick.

She slides down his body. He misses her warmth. She takes him in her hand and pumps a few times, then he grabs her hands spins her around and bends her over the bed. He rips her thong off and she trembles with desire. No warning, no kissing..he sheaths himself within her. She cries out, “More.” He pulls out and slams hard back into her. She scream then looks over her shoulder at him, “Fuck me.” He smirks, “Whatever you say.” He proceeds to fuck her, just as she asked. It’s the only thing she asks of him any more. 

He feels her tightening and knows her first orgasm is coming fast. He reaches around and rubs her clit and she comes undone. He slowly rocks in and out of her as she comes down from her high. He pulls out and she turns around and kisses his chest. He looks down at her and then she kisses him. It’s rare her kissing his lips. When she pulls back he knows it’s time for more. 

He tosses her gently on the bed. She squeals. He smiles that smile he has only for her. He crawls up her body.. He kisses from one breast to the other. He suckles each and lavishes attention on her perfect breast. 

“Olllllllivvvver...more.” He smiles and moves down. She never allows oral on nights like tonight. He tries and she pulls him back to her, “You..all of you...” she says. Her eyes are heavy and she practically purrs, when he runs his tongue back up her belly. He moves into her slowly and gently. 

He waits for her to say faster or slower. She says nothing just moves with him. Then she flips them and rides him. Slowly. Her long hair falling down her back. When she throws her hair back it brushes his legs. He loves that. He sits up and holds her closer. Still letting her set the tempo.

He’s kissing her neck, as she moans. Up and down, they move in perfect unison. He moves to her shoulder, how he loves her shoulders and leaves his mark. He leaves one every time. The boyfriend has yet to kick his ass. Dumb fuck. He also revisits old ones. He knows it wrong but he has no other way to mark her, to call her his. She never asks him not to leave one.

He feels her change the pace and he moves with her. She uses his shoulders to brace herself and she rises up and falls back down on him at a punishing pace. He can feel his own release coming quickly. She rises and falls. Up and down. He watches her. The sweat is glistening making her glow and she is even more beautiful. He looks down at her breasts. So perfect he takes one in his mouth and sucks and she comes undone. He follows behind her after a few erratic thrusts of his own. 

He falls back on the bed and she stays on top of him. He starts playing with her hair. She curls into him. Resting her head on his chest. They’re still joined. He waits for her smartass remark. Then his chest feels wet. He moves a bit to see if he can see. 

“Are you crying? Shit. Did I hurt you?” He tries to move her but she holds tighter, “No. not like that..that was good, great...exceptional even...everything I always kind of thought it would be...I still don’t shut up around you.” She buries her face in his chest. He smiles. She does, she’s much more composed. But he doesn’t correct her. 

“Why are you crying?” No reply. 

“Felicity? Do--do you want to stop?” His heart isn’t beating as he waits for her reply.    
“No. Never. But you may.” He doubts that. He might be an asshole for doing this but he won’t stop. “I don’t.” 

“I fucked up.” His breath stops. “How?” He doubts she did. 

She moves to look up at him. She licks her lips and damn, if she doesn’t look like the most beautiful tempting angel. “I love you, Oliver. I know. What you said. We can stop. I know..I messed this up. Teammates and THIS...I’m sorry.” 

He’s hard again and starts moving inside of her, “Uh..Oliver? That isn’t stopping.” It comes out breathy. “I don’t want to stop. I love you..Always have. Always will.”


End file.
